Hospital
The Neopian Hospital '''is where you can take your sick pets to find out what medicine will cure them. Strangely enough for a hospital, it has no doctors, nurses, or patients, and does not heal anyone. The hospital will diagnose your pet's illness. That is, it will let you know what sickness your pet has, and which medicine will cure it. The medicine is usually very expensive, so many people prefer to use the other healing options, like the Healing Springs. External reference * Hospital * Neopets help article: My Pet has a disease, how do I cure it? Disease Symptoms Cure Neogitus Your NeoPet's gums become sore and swollen. It has difficulty eating or drinking. Brush their teeth with a Medicinal Toothbrush. Bloaty Belly This is what happens when your NeoPet eats too much. Your NeoPet will complain of being bloated and will refuse to eat anything. Feed them some Flat-u-less Tablets. Fuzzitus This is an allergy to fluff that all NeoPets get now and again, especially bad for JubJubs!! Shake some Fluff Be Gone on their fur Achy Head Your NeoPet will have a nasty headache and feel very under the weather. Rub some Magic Goop on their head Shock -A- Lots Your NeoPet's fur will be full of static and anything it touches will give off electric sparks. Wearing Ultra Rubber Gloves Watery Eyes Your NeoPet will look like it is constantly crying even though it may well be quite happy. Rub Onion Balm around their eyes NeoBlues Your NeoPet is feeling very down in the dumps, it shows little or no interest in playing or eating anything. A Tasty Pie will cheer them!!! Floppy Tongue Your NeoPet's tongue has become all swollen and floppy. Your NeoPet will not be able to close its mouth and will drool a lot. Give them a Tongue Shrinker Injection Cricky Neck Ouch - your NeoPet's neck is very stiff and it can't move its head at all. Wear a special Neck Brace NeoMites Your beloved NeoPet's coat is covered with lurgees that hop around and make your NeoPet scratch. Give them a NeoMites Injection. Blurred Vision Your NeoPet will see spots and may bump into things all the time. Wearing Extra Thick Goggles. Neggitus One too many Neggs can cause an allergic reaction, swelling of the ears and dizziness. Give them a Neggitus Injection. Sneezles Your NeoPet will have a runny nose and sneeze constantly. Give them a Magic Cookie. D'achoo Your NeoPet will go into a massive sneezing fit, and its eyes will become very sore. Wipe their nose with Neopkins. Shaky Flakys Your NeoPet will start trembling uncontrollably and its skin will be dry. In extreme cases, the skin may even start to flake off. Rub some Shaky Flaky Cream on their skin Grumbles Your NeoPet's stomach will begin to make the loudest of noises and it may be from its food Take four Grumble Be Gone Tablets. Chickaroo Your NeoPet will think it is a chicken, pecking the ground for food and crowing at dawn. Feed them Herbal Scrambled Eggs. Bloaty Feet Your NeoPet's feet will swell and grow in size until you give it the necessary antidote. Make them wear some Magic Smelly Socks. Kikoughela Your NeoPet will have a sore throat and coughing fits. Give them 2 spoonfuls of Kikoughela Syrup. Lumps Your NeoPet will be covered in large, yellow, itchy lumps. Give them a Medicinal Mud Bath. NeoPhobia A chronic fear of leaving the house. Make them wear a pair of Step Out Shoes. Hoochie Coochies Your poor NeoPet will break out in blue and green spots. Give them some Hoochie Coochie Tablets. NeoMonia This is a nasty illness that needs urgent medical attention. Your NeoPet will feel sick, tired, and grumpy until you give it the cure. Bathe them using Medicinal Soap. Neezles Your NeoPet will break out in red spots if it's suffering from Neezles. Give them a Neezles Jab. Itchy Scratchies A nasty disease where your NeoPet is covered in amazingly itchy red lumps. Rub some Itchy Scratchy Cream on the lumps. NeoPox If your NeoPet has NeoPox it will be covered in very itchy, contagious red blotches. Feed them a slice of NeoPox Pizza. NeoWarts Your NeoPet will have big cauliflower like lumps growing on its body. Feed them some Neowart Fungus. Bubbles Your poor NeoPet will constantly hiccup bubbles. Give them a mug of Bubbles Herbal Drink. Neo Flu Your NeoPet will refuse to eat, appear flushed and be very sleepy. Feed them a handful of delicious Neoflu Jelly Pills. Fuzzy Fungus In the most severe cases your NeoPets fur can turn purple as it begins to turn into a Fungus Ball. Give them one serving of Honey Blossom Extract. Ugga-Ugga Possibly the worst Tyrannian disease, your Neopet's throat becomes so sore that all they can do is make Ugga noises. Give them a warm cup of Sporkle Syrup. Reptillioritus Caused by a bite from a venemous Reptillior, the skin becomes very red and itchy. Your Neopet will refuse to eat and feel very tired all the time. Rub Cactopus Cream on the affected area. Doldrums Your NeoPet will start hiding in cold, dark, damp corners and won't come out into the light. Rub Mushroom Ointment on their face. Jitters If you notice that your NeoPet runs around constantly and just can't seem to sit still to sleep, eat or do anything it might have this disease. Feed your Neopet Potion of Containment. Spyder Bite Caused by a bite from a wild Spyder, your NeoPet will appear very afraid of the Spider Grundo and Spyders. Feed your Neopet Spyder Juice Elixir. Pollenitus Caused by the change of seasons and the blooming of plants. If your Neopet is sneezing horribly and has watery, itchy, eyes and nose they probably are suffering from Pollenitus. Feed your Neopet Crater Fruit Elixir. Causes of disease A disease can be caused many different things, the most basic of which is by Random Event. The others are more controllable by the user, as they are caused by certain food, games, or items. Infecting a Neopet with a disease is usually a newbie mistake. Some users purposefully make their Neopet sick if they've previously contracted something so that the cure that is then needed will be cheaper. (Like giving a pet neomonia instead of ugga ugga) Foods '''Ferocious Negg May give your pet a random disease. It is available from the Negg Faerie. Probably one of the most commonly used disease causing items because it can also increase a pet's strength. Poisonous Jelly Obtained from the Giant Jelly, this may give your pet Neomonia. Poisonous Lollypop May give your pet floppy tongue. Given out by Jhudora for completing a level one quest. Poisonous Mushroom May give your pet Neopox. This is a retired item from the Apothecary, and it is highly collectable. It costs about 80,000 NP. Rotten Omelette May cause Ugga-Ugga. If you get this at the Giant Omelette, don't feed it to your pet. ''Species specific'' Some Neopets species can become sick by eating certain foods that otherwise do not make a pet sick at all. *Kyrii can get Itchy Scratchies from apples. *Quiggles get Neezles from eating ice cream, and other "cream" foods, because they are cold blooded and their blood changes temperature according to their surroundings. *Tonu can get Neezles from eating a Negg. *Skeiths can get Neezles from cheese items. Games There are certain games (such as the Wheel of Excitement and the Wheel of Misfortune) that give a user's Neopet a disease, usually as a risk of playing the game for the rewards. The afflicted disease is usually changed every month or so. Battledome Equipment A Neopet gets a disease not by equipping Battledome Equipment, but by having an opponent attack them in the Battledome. Disease-causing weapons are popular in some circles as a sick Neopet, although able to finish the fight, cannot fight afterwards until they are cured. Most disease causing Battledome Equipment include poison in their name, but a few do not. These weapons are sometimes used to irritate others by wasting their time and Neopoints. Buzz Poison Blaster May cause Blurry Vision. It is multiple use, but is a species weapon and very over-priced for its icons. It is unlikely to be seen in the Battledome. Coral Cutlass May cause Fuzzy Fungus or Itchy Scratchies. This weapon is unavailable to the Neopian public and was used by the Cannon Master in the War for New Marauqa. The Cannon Master's use of this item caused cure prices for Fuzzy Fungus and Itchy Scratchies to skyrocket. Darkness Scarab May cause Itchy Scratchies. Does block all light but is in the price range of superior items like the Sword of Skardsden. Will be in a gallery before it's in a weapon set. Mistletoe Potion May cause Hoochie Coochies. A once per battle weapon that does 7-8 icons of damage. Weaker than Illusens Potion, but in the price range of Honey Potion. Too expensive to be seen in the Battledome. Mysterious Hemlock Dart and Super Hemlock Dart May cause Bloaty Belly. The only difference between the two is icon variety. A single use six icon weapon that costs about 600 NP. Rarely, you may see this used by a mean-spirited battler. Poison Dart and Super Poison Dart May cause Cricky Neck. Icons are exactly the same for the Super Poison Dart. A single use four icon weapon that costs about 300 NP. Doesn't do as much damage as Mysterious Hemlock Dart, but shows up more occasionally because the cure for Cricky Neck is much more expensive than Bloaty Belly. Poison Muffin May cause a random illness. A single use fifteen icon weapon. Since it is considered too expensive for the number of attack icons, especially for a one use item, it is unlikely to be seen in the 2-Player Battledome. Poison Snowball May cause Hoochie Coochies. A weak single use weapon that can be bought for 1 NP. A classic among Battledome irritants. Poison Tipped Dagger May cause Neowarts. The only cheap multiple use poisoning weapon, and can be bought for about 2000 NP. Many battlers keep one in their Safety Deposit Box for battles where they want to get back at friends or irritate strangers. Poison Snowflake May cause Hoochie Coochies. Sells for about 200 NP, over a hundred times more expensive than the Poison Snowball for less icons. Don't expect it ever to be used in the battledome. Portable Cloud May cause watery eyes. A very solid Battledome weapon that is given by Jhudora at level 47, and is therefore virtually non-existent. Vile Swamp Water May cause watery eyes. A multiple use six icon weapon that would be great for beginners, if it didn't cost over a million NP. If bought, it will be for a gallery, not battle. Epidemics Itchy Scratchies On 6th March 2001, there was an outbreak of Itchy Scratchies at the Money Tree. Any pets which visited it had a high chance of being infected. The epidemic was brought under control later the same day, and the Water Faerie from the Healing Springs offered to cure those she could. Scourgies On April Fool's Day 2011, the Scourgies pandemic was released. The highly contagious disease was discovered at 1:03:56 am NST, the Pharmacy releasing information about how many Neopets started to have fungus growing all over them, as well as itchiness, dizziness, and muscle aches. Cures could be distributed to Neopets from users at the hospital; you could cure someone else's pets, but not your own, leading to lots of boards created solely for the purpose of helping pets. You could choose to douse a pet in soup, slorgs, ice, splints, or blue goo. Trivia *On August 24, 2002, the Wheel of Excitement began to give Sneezles to Neopets. This was a done a day after Meuka became a challenger in Defenders of Neopia, allowing users to gain access to fight him. Category:Places Category:PetCare Category:Locations